a new romance
by jaspers little punk-rocker
Summary: darry, soda, and pony's only aunt and one of there two cousins died. so they take there cousin cassidy. johnny and dally are alive.
1. we got her

I do not own the outsiders I only own Cassidy

Jaspers little punk-rocker

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Darry pov

It's been 6 months since the accident we all are just now getting back to normal. I was in the kitchen doing the bills when the phone started ringing. "who would call this late at night its 1 o'clock in the morning. Hope it aint one of the boys." So I answered the phone that's when I heard a voice I haven't heard since the funeral. "Darry?" my 15 year old cousin asked. "Yea what's wrong Cassie? Its 1 in the morning here. You sound like you've been crying." I said with concern there's only a few reasons shed be callin' from Tennessee. "Darry I don't know what to do I'm all alone now. Mom and Ethan are dead they died in a car crash. I don't know what to do I . . . " She started crying really hard. "Hang in there honey. I'll go get Soda ok talk to him well figure out what to do. Where are you right now?" "I'm at my moms friends house yea go get him please." "I'll be right back." I set the phone down and went into Soda and Pony's room. "Hey Soda wake up I need to tell you something." "What?" Soda asked "Come in the living room ill tell you in there." He got up and followed me. I told him to sit down on the couch. "Aunt Patience and Ethan are dead. Cassie's on the phone she wants to talk to you." I told him. Soda let out a few tears and went to pick up the phone.

While he talked to her and tried to calm her down I went into the kitchen and tried to figure out what to do with Cassie Aunt Patience was the only family we had left. I really couldn't let Cassie go to a girls home but what could I do its not like I could take her in. that's when I thought of it id talk to everyone and try to convince the state to let me take her in. Cassie's more than a cousin she's pretty much my sister. I've seen her grow up. Soda had just finished talking to her when I walked in. "Soda go get Pony he deserves to know." When Soda left the room I picked the phone up off the table. "Cassie im going to try to get you to come live with us. Can you hang in there?" I asked her. "Yea I can thanks. I hope I can live with you." She said in a almost calm voice. When I turned around I met a sad looking Ponyboy. "Soda told me are you really gonna take Cassie in?" he asked in a sad hopeful voice. Something told me that I wasn't the only one who thought of her in a sisterly way. Judging from the looks on my younger brother's faces I was right.

The next morning I explained everything to the boys and they seemed fine with it. Dally seemed a little to fine with it. He acted like he was going to try something with her but a savage glare from me set him strait. All two-bit did was ask if she was blond. We told him no and he shut up. After that I drove to the social workers office and told her I wanted to take in my cousin. "Why isn't taking care of your brothers enough?" She said in a snide voice. "Yes but this is my only female cousin and she's like my sister." "How old is she?" "She'll be 16 in July." After a few minutes to think she finally answered. "Fine it might do you some good to have a female influence in that house. The same rules apply with her though." I was fighting back the need to laugh. "Thank you." Was all I said then she signed the papers and sent me off. When I got home the whole gang was there. "We got her." They were all happy for that. So I called Cassie and told her the good news. When I told her we got her I had to hold the phone away from my ear because she started screaming. Then we made arrangements. She was scheduled to come here by train and she would be here in two weeks.

First ch done. Please r&r

Sorry its rushed I wanna get to the good parts

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	2. how small?

Do not own the outsiders only own Cassidy

I know punk wasn't around in the 60's but this is my story so I say it is

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Johnny pov

It's been two weeks since we found out about the death of the Curtis's aunt and cousin. Darry just left to go pick up Cassie. Me and Pony were sitting on the porch smoking we aren't aloud to smoke in the house anymore, something about Cassie's lungs not being able to take the smoke. "Hey Pony what's your cousin like?" "Well she was 4 months early that's why we can't smoke inside her lungs are bad. She is also really small." He said. "How small?" "She's like 4'8 and about 87 pounds. But she's almost 16. she's really cool though she really likes nature and music. She's a little dark though but it's ok because she's punk. She's kind of a tom boy to." She sounded interesting at least we won't be the smallest anymore.

When Darry pulled up in the truck everyone came outside. This tiny girl climbed out of the truck. She was wearing converse had blue jeans on folded up with writing on them. She was wearing a black tank top and had brown hair with a purple strip in the front. As soon as her feet hit the ground Soda grabbed her in a huge hug. When he set her down he went to the bed of the truck and got a bag of hers from Darry. Pony went up to her and she jumped on him wrapped her skinny legs around his waist and hugged his neck. He put her down and introduced her to us. That's when I realized she was beautiful. Dally started to hit on her but Darry stopped him.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking to her. She was really cool. She made perverted comments with Dally, talked cars with Steve, joked around with two-bit, and talked to me like I was a regular person. When it was time to eat she said she wasn't hungry the Curtis's seemed to know something we didn't because Darry just gave her a apple and Soda made her a plate and put it in the microwave for later. She sat on the counter eating her apple not saying a word just kicking a foot. After dinner we all left because it was 8 and we wanted to give the brothers time with Cassie. I was the last one to leave so as I shut the door I heard what sounded like a girl crying.

I went to the lot and just laid there thinking about Cassie. I think I might be starting to have a crush on her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her when I was at the Curtis's this could be a bad thing. I fell asleep thinking about the small little wonder named Cassidy Revares.

Short I know. R&r

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	3. vegan

I only own Cassie

Jaspers little punk-rocker

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Cassie's pov

When I woke up I was in a plain room. The walls were blank and the only thing in the room was a bed and a dresser. My suitcase and duffle bag were on the floor by the door. It was really noise in the living room, when I went in there I saw Two-bit and Pony wrestling on the floor. Darry came into the room and told them to cut it out. "Hey how did I get in my room I know I fell asleep on the couch." "Soda carried you. Why don't you go take a shower now there's still some hot water left." When I got out of the shower and got dressed, everyone was eating breakfast. Pony threw me an orange when he saw me in the doorway. "Why have you only been eating fruit? I saw what was on the plate Soda made there was no meet on it." Johnny asked me in a quite voice it was almost cute. "I'm a vegan I don't eat anything that comes from animals. My mom felt it was the healthiest diet. Now I can't stand the thought of me eating meet." I told them the boys looked at me like I was a freak except for Johnny. "That's weird man." Dally said.

After we got done eating Darry, Soda, and Steve had to go to work. "So should we take her out and show Cassie around?" Two-bit asked kind of like I wasn't there. It was noon when we finally left the house. We walked down to this place called The Dingo. It was a pretty rough place. While we were there 2 fights broke out and then some guy they called Curly Shepard came over and started talkin' to us. Then Two-bit got the bright idea to introduce me to him. "Hey Curly this is the Curtis's cousin Cassie she's living with them now." As soon as he said that Curly started looking me up and down everyone else split up to go talk to people then the little traitor Two-bit left me with Curly, who was checking me out. Lovely just lovely.

"So baby how old are you." He said in what he thought was a sexy voice. "Almost 16 now get your arm off of me." He whistled and said some lines about my height. Like you sure are fun sized aren't you. I was getting really pissed when I finally saw the boys walking over to us. "Curly man leave her alone. I know that look and your about to get hurt." Pony said when he saw the look on my face. "Ha, I'd like to see her try." Jerk off said while putting his arm around my waist then kissed my neck right below my left ear. By this point I wanted to kill him so I did what I do best. I grabbed his arm flipped him so he was on his back on the ground then kneeled over him and punched him in the face then kneed him in the groin. Everyone was laughing at him. "I told you. She grew up with 8 boys. Do you expect her to not know how to fight especially with her size?" pony said with a big grin on his face.

We went to get something to eat after that. Johnny was really the only one of the boys that weren't making jokes the whole time about what happened with me and Curly. He seemed to be a little mad about it. _Wow he's hot when he's like that. From what I've seen he's the quite one of the group. Other than pony._ I thought whale I ate my fries.

Johnny pov

Me, Dally, and Pony just got finished talking to Tim. We ran into Two-bit he was talking to some blonds. "Two-bit where's Cassie?" Pony asked him he sounded worried well he had a reason to be when we left Curly was checking her out and he seemed to like what he saw. For some reason that really pisses me off. "I left her with Curly he was hitting on her when I left them." Two-bit answered him. He most have figured out that that was a bad idea. Because he turned around and we started walking to the other side of the parking lot. When we got there I saw Curly with his arm around her waist. Not that I can blame him for liking her. Her outfit didn't help either that short black skirt with a black tight tank-top. She really likes tank tops I've known her for two days and I've seen her in 3. But it still really pissed me off. It seemed she didn't like it ether from the look on her face. Pony said something to him and he replied with a smart ass remark. I wasn't really paying attention all I saw was his arm around her slim waist. Then he did something that almost sent me over the edge he kissed her neck under her ear. What happed next was priceless she flipped him on the ground punched him then kneed him in the groin.

It was really funny considering her size. "I told you. She grew up with 8 boys. Do you expect her to not know how to fight epically with her size?" pony said and he really couldn't hide his smile. He had a look of pride in his eyes too probably because she is his cousin. Wonder what he would say if I told him I think I'm falling for her. Uh I have to figure this out soon. Its going to drive me crazy.

R&r

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	4. i love her

Only own Cassie

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Johnny pov

The next day it was about 100 degrees. When I got to the Curtis's I wanted to turn around and walk back out the door. It was too late Cassie already saw me. If you've ever liked a girl and then saw her in really short shorts and a plaid over shirt tied above her belly button with nothing under it you'd understand. When she hugged me it was my own personal pleasure hell. Watching her lie on the couch in an almost sexy position while joking around with Two-bit I realized I was in love with her. Crazy right? I knew her for 3 days but it feels like longer. Everyone that had to work left. Dally and Two-bit went to bucks for some reason. Then pony left to go to the library to work on some summer assignment.

Cassie disappeared when he left. I went out to look for her and found her on the roof staring at the neighborhood. "What are you doing up here?" "Looking at the view. The looks neighborhood different up here doesn't it?" "Yea I guess it does." "I think its beautiful I like old rugged looking things this whole town has character its really cool. Isn't it?" "Yea it is beautiful." I agreed it took a minute for me to realize I said that while I was looking at her. So I looked down praying she didn't notice. That's when I saw something gleaming on her neck. "Hey what's that on your neck?" "Huh oh this. It's a cross necklace I got about a year ago." Oh so she's christen or something. That's cool.

She kept biting and licking her lips I wish shed stop before I try to kiss her or something like that. Right when I thought that she did something I didn't expect. She lied down and put her head in my lap. "You don't mind do you?" She asked. "No." was all I could say she really is torturing me. Then I saw a red mark on her hip. "Cassie where did that mark come from?" If its from curly ill kill him. "Oh that jerk whatever his name is from last night. He dug his fingers into it hoping it would turn me on." That's it I'm gonna' kill him. Wait I can't. oh that's it I'll tell Darry he seems to be really protective over him from the glares he keeps giving Dally every time it seems like Dally will make a move on her.

When I looked down at her she was asleep. Man she looks really innocent when she's asleep. Next thing I knew Darry drove up in his truck. "Johnny what are you doing up there. No wait let me guess Cassie." "Yea I found her up here and now she's asleep." Darry climbed up the tree and sat next to us. He looked down at her. "She didn't sleep that well last night. Around midnight she came into my room and asked if she could sleep in there with me. She kept having some nightmare. But being in my room didn't help that much ether she had about 5 nightmares with me. She didn't think they woke me up but they did." "Do you know what they were about?" "No she wouldn't tell me. But she woke up saying mom or Ethan once or twice so yea." "Well she's probably making your legs numb so let's get her inside." "Naw man she's really light. How are we gonna get her down there?" Darry kept looking from her to me to the tree. "Hey Darry, Johnny what are you guys doing up there?" Soda yelled. "Soda come about a little ways up the tree and take Cassie she's asleep." Darry told him. He did as he was told ant took her from darry then went down the rest of the way with her. When me and Darry got in she was sleeping on the couch. Pony was at the other end and soda was in Darry's Chair. Steve was sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey Pony when did you get back?" "The same time as Soda and Steve. Hey Johnny can I talk to you outside for a minute?" "Yea sure." We went to the lot then Pony started in on me with questions. "What's going on with you and Cassie?" "Nothing. Why?" "Just wanna' know where the red mark on her hip came from." "Oh that. Curly did that when he had her waist at the nightly double." "Ok I believe you on that part. You've been watching her really closely. What's up with you?" Oh crap he noticed I didn't even think about them noticing. "Just trying to learn more about her." "Ok now what's really going on? I wont be mad I just want to know." "I like her ok? I think I might be in love with her Pony. I don't know what to do." "Ok that's all I want to know. Ill talk to her see how she feels ok. It might be a little had for her though because she's had some bad luck with guys. I know your not like that but yea."

When we got back to the house after talking a little more it was 10 o'clock. We hung out til' midnight then everyone went to bed. For the 3rd night in a row I fell asleep thinking about Cassie.

uh oh whats gonna happen

r&r

jaspers little punk-rocker


	5. i like him

Again I only own Cassie

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Pony pov

The morning after my talk with Johnny I woke up to the sound of a hammer on the wall. It was coming from Cassie's room she was standing on her toes putting a nail in the wall. There was a mire on the bed so that was what she was trying to hang up. The room was completely transformed. There was a sheet on the window, the walls were covered in posters and there was a bunch of stuff on the dresser.

"Hey Pony can you help me with this?" "Sure, why not." I took the hammer from her and finished getting the nail in the wall. "Darry and Soda already left. So it's just us what do you wanna' do?" she asked me. At first I didn't know what to say then I remembered Johnny. "Actually there is come on lets get some breakfast I need to talk to you." We sat in the kitchen and she ate some toast while I ate my eggs.

"So what do you think of the guys?" "Well Dally's a major perv, Steve knows a lot about cars, Two-bits hilarious but he's a little trader, and Johnny's sweet and nice and cu . . . anyway why do you wanna know." Did she almost say Johnny was cute "How's two-bit a tardier?" "He left me alone with that guy from the dingo." Oh yea Curly I gotta have a little talk with him next time I see him. No one messes with my cousin. "Ok what did you almost say about Johnny?" she blushed she actually blushed. I've never seen her blush. She mumbled cute under her breath. "So you like Johnny. That's not a question it's a statement." "Thank you captain obvious." She said in a sarcastic voice. As soon as she said that Johnny walked in the door. "Well I'm gonna go put the rest of my closes away. I haven't really had time to do it until now." She hurried out of the room and shut the door. We herd music coming from the radio in a few seconds after the door got shut.

"Did you talk to her?" I just nodded. "Well what did she say?" "She said and I quote "Johnny's sweet and nice and cu . . . anyway why do you wanna know" so you tell me." "Sounds like she likes me." "Yea when I asked her if she almost said you were cute she blushed. Witch she never does." "Yup" then Cassie came out of her room with in search of Dracula by Raymond t. McNally and Radu Florescu. Then she disappeared and we heard her on the roof. "She likes roofs doesn't she?" "You have no idea." He really didn't if you're looking for her just look in her room or on the roof.

"So what are we gonna do now?" "We? I did my job the rest is up to you. Good luck." And with that I went into my room to finish my summer paper. Hopefully Johnny does something soon. Cassie's too stubborn to do anything. Its gonna be hard to sit back and watch things fall into place.

Ha ponyboys in on it

R&r

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	6. papa bear

Updated again this story is easy to right.

As always I only own Cassie

I changed Dally's age a bit to better fit the seen.

Thanks to the reviews

Bella 1103 loves Edward and Drayangell

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Johnny pov

It's been 3 weeks since my talk with Pony. I haven't done anything with the whole Cassie thing. Me and the gang were sitting in the living room when we heard a scream. The Curtis's bolted into the hall and Darry ran smack dab into Cassie. "Ok kiddo what was the scream about?" Darry asked looking her over expecting her for any injuries. She was so hyper she couldn't stand still. While she was jumping she said "I think I got bigger!" "If you would stay still long enough for us to see we could tell you." Darry said while trying to hold her down. When she finally stopped bouncing we say that she was taller.

"Wow munchkins can grow after all." Two-bit joked with her. All she did was mock glare at him and stuck her tong out. "Don't do that unless you're gonna use it." Dally said with a suggestive tone. Cassie ran up to him said ok I will and licked his cheek. Then sat down next to him and looked around the room. Soda and Two-bit were rolling on the floor laughing. Pony gave me a look that basically meant are you ever gonna do something.

I think dally enjoyed that a little too much. He was looking at her with lust filled eyes. She didn't even notice him put his arm around the back of the couch and move closer to her. Darry however did. He gave dally a look with a clear message: stay away. "Hey Dally come with me into the kitchen I want to talk with you." Darry said with a don't mess with me tone of voice. I don't think they noticed but I was close enough to the kitchen to hear every word that was said. "What the hell do you think your doing Dally?" Darry said with a forceful tone. "I would think it's obvious to you." The blond replied dangerously. "Yea it is and you better stay away from her. Your 19 she's 15 and not to mention she's my cousin." "Well I don't give a damn how old she is. As far as I'm concerned she's free game. Why do you care so much anyways?" "I know how you are Dally. She may not see all the advances you throw at her but I do. You can hang with us but stay away from her I mean it."

I was cheering darry on in my head. Finally someone other than me sees it. I really should do something soon though. It's getting really annoying seeing guys always hitting on her everywhere we go. Her almost always wearing tank tops don't help either.

I almost went crazy last night.

Flash back

We were all out at a diner because no one had to work the next day. Cassie was at one end of the booth it was Cassie, Pony, Soda, Steve, Dally, Two-bit, Darry, and then me. Our waiter keep looking down Cassie's shirt every time he came to our table. He stood close to her every time too. When he walked by we would brush against her shoulder. Pony and Darry saw it too. Every time the guy walked past He'd get a glare from Darry. It would have been funny if I wasn't so mad about it. He finally drew the line when he brought out more drinks when Cassie stood up to let Pony out and he grabbed her but.

With that as the final straw Darry ended up switching places with her. Not that it stopped the idiot. He still made comments and kept winking at her. Darry finally stood up and said "if you want to loose your nuts make another move like that again." With that thought he left her alone and let us eat in peace.

End flashback

I came out if la la land to see a small hand waving in front of my face. "Yo Johnny anyone home?" Cassie asked kind loud. "Huh" wow I could have sworn when I spaced out everyone was here. "Where'd everyone go?" I asked "Darry and Pony went to the hardware store. Two-bit and Dally whet to some guy called Buck's house. Soda and Steve met with there girlfriends." "Oh ok." "You wanna go hang out on the roof?" I couldn't say no especially with the look she was giving me. Her deep blue eyes were so piercing sometimes.

We climbed up the tree and sat on the roof. "Look I gotta tell you something." We both said at the same time. "You first." She said kind of scared. "Well . . . um . . . I um I don't know how to say this." "Look man just say it" she said looking me dead in the eyes. I didn't know how to say it so I did what I thought best to do. I kissed her. I waited for her to push me off but was shocked when she kissed me back. The kiss turned really passionate. In the back of my mind I heard a wolf wisle. Then "JOHNNY CASSIE WHAT THE HELL!?" We broke apart real quick and saw Pony and Darry in the drive way. Pony's face basically said finally. Darry on the other hand was pissed to say the least. Cassie took my hand. "Lets go face papa bare." She said and with that we climbed down the tree.

Dun dun dunn

R&r

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	7. i just showed her

I only own Cassie.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Cassie's pov

When I asked Johnny to go with me on the roof. I had to give him my puppy eyes. I wanted to tell him that I really like him. We were sitting there in the quite when all of a sudden we both went "look I gotta tell you something." I told him to go first. "Well . . . um . . . I um I don't know how to say this." Uh would he just say it already? "Just say it man." He got real quite. Man he looks good when he's thinking. Then he started moving closer to me. Oh god oh man. I hope he's about to kiss me. Then his lips we lightly on mine. It took a minute to get over the shock. Then I kissed him back. It got more passionate then. "JOHNNY CASSIE WHAT THE HELL!?" Uh oh papa bears home I don't think anyone knows I call him that but me and Darry. Johnny got tense at the sound of Darry's voice. So I took his hand. "Let's go face papa bear."

Darry looked like he was about to explode. Pony was trying not to laugh. It was kind of funny. We went into the kitchen and sat at the table. "So what was that all about up there Johnny?" Darry asked giving me a look that basically said keep your mouth shut. Good advice. "Well I was trying to tell Cassie how I feel and I couldn't get the words right. So I decided to show her." Johnny said really quite and shy like. "Cassie what happened?" he asked me. "Just what Johnny said and I wanted him to kiss me cuz' I like him too."

"Im not so sure how I feel about all this." Darry said looking between me and Johnny. So to piss him off because I can. I linked my fingers with Johnny's and put our hands on the table. Man I love pissing him off. That's when Pony cut in. "Darry you know Johnny he wouldn't hurt her. And Cassie's not stupid she knows what she's getting into." He said coming up and standing behind us. "Ok fine its ok, but you two watch yourselves." Then he walked out the room. I stood up and threw my arms around Pony. "thanks." We went into the living room and watched some western movie on TV. I never let go of Johnny's hand and I leaned into his side. So he switched the hand holding mine and put his other arm around my shoulders.

That's when the rest of the boys came in. Soda let out a whistle when he saw me and Johnny. Steve and Two-bit just laughed. Dally came and sat on my other side. "So Johnny finally got a girl-friend and its you. Wow." Then he stood up and walked out the door. But before the left he turned around. "Don't you two do something I wouldn't do." He said with a laugh. "Yea Dally that leaves out a whole lot." I said while he walked out the door. Everyone started laughing. "What its true." Was all I said. Then I leaned more into Johnny. Suddenly I felt really tired. Then I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Aww." "Shut up Soda." I mumbled half asleep. The last thing I remember is someone picking me up. And mumbling in the back round.

Johnny pov.

I watched Cassie fall asleep in my arms. She really is beautiful. "Here Johnny ill put her in her room" Pony said moving to pick her up. "No I got her." I said shaking my head. I Easley lifted her into my arms. She was really light. I put her in the bead and as much as I wanted to stay with her I didn't. I went back into the living room and feel asleep on the couch.

The seen with dally actually happed with me and my friend kay at the mall.

R&r

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	8. the doctors

I only own Cassie and Dr. Jason

I know nickel back wasn't around then but it is in my story

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Soda pov.

Man I was shocked to come into the living room and see Cassie and Johnny like that. I already knew they liked each other but still. But when he kissed her head I knew it would work out. "Hey Soda come here." Darry called me into the kitchen. "I need you to take Cassie to the doctors she has a routine check up she has to do. For her lungs and stuff they want to see if she's grown or gained any wait too." He told me. "Yea like that's gonna work she hates hospitals." "I know that that's why I want you to take Johnny with you. Maybe she won't try to kick the doctor this time." Ha yea I forgot that every time she goes she kicks the doctors. It's really funny. "Do you want to break the news to her or do you want me to?" "You can do it." He told me. Great I get to tell her and take her to the hospital this is gonna be fun.

I went into her room and she wasn't there. "Hey Pony where's Cassie?" "On the roof with Johnny." He said not even looking up from his book. I climed the tree and sure enough I found them on the roof kissing. I had to laugh it was too funny. "Hey hate to break this up but you both need to come with me." Man Cassie jumped a foot in the air. "Where are we going?" she asked when we were on the ground. "No where you need to worry about. Just get in the truck." I figured it would be easer to get her there without a fight. When she was in the truck I pulled Johnny back. "We're going to the hospital she hates them so when we get there get ready to keep her from trying to get away." I whispered to him. He just nodded.

When we pulled up to the parking lot she tried to jump out the window. Johnny just grabbed her and held her on his lap. I knew that was going to happen. When we got her inside she gave up seeing as we both had one of her arms. I was ready to pick her up and carry her in. "go in the waiting room ill sign you in." I said. When I filled out all the information I went into the waiting room. "Cassie Revares." Said a bored looking doctor. "Don't kick this one please." I said to her as we walked to him. "Hi im doctor Jason and you are?" he said to me. "Im her cousin Soda and this is our friend Johnny." Johnny shot me a wired look for saying friend. But I didn't know this doctor so I didn't know if he would let him in if he new they were dating.

"Let's check your height and weight now." He had her take her shoes off and step on a scale. "90 pounds. You've gained a little weight that's good." Then she stood in front of the height thing. "5 foot exactly." Well we could have told you she's grown idiot. "Ok now let's go into the exam room." I dint like the way he put his hand on her back it was a little too low. It seemed like Johnny didn't either because he glared at the doctor. When we got in the exam room he had her touch her toes and he felt her spine. I didn't see why he could see it. He also looked at her legs and ankles. "Would you to step out I need to talk to her alone."

When we got into the hall I looked at Johnny. "I don't like him." He told me. "I don't either but what can we do." "I thought when we started going out it would stop all this. Why'd you say im you twos friend?" "I don't know Johnny but now I wish I didn't." Then the we heard a yell. Then the doctor came out of the room and he was limping. "She kicked you." He just nodded. I wanted to laugh it looked like Johnny did to. "Well she's a healthy height and weight. I don't think shell get much bigger. You can take her home now." Then he limped off. "Why do you think she kicked him?" Johnny asked me. "She kicks all her doctors. It's this thing she does." I told him. Then I opened the door. "We can go now." I told her. She jumped off the table and walked out the door. She grabbed Johnny's hand and then linked arms with me.

When we got home everyone was there. "How'd it go?" pony asked me. "Well she's 90 pounds and is 5 foot. Then she kicked the doctor. He walked off limping it was funny." She gave me her shut up look. Then nickel backs song side of a bullet came on the radio and she started dancing. That's how the rest of the night went.

Please r&r

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	9. first date

I only own Cassie

The movie there going to see really came out in 1967.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Two-bit pov.

I can't believe it's been almost a month since Cassie came here from Tennessee. She and Johnny have been together for about a week. I still can't believe that happened. But they go together real well. There gonna go on there first date tonight its funny as hell because you can tell there both nervous but they wont admit it. Me, Johnny, Pony, and Dally were all in the Curtis's living room watching TV. Waiting for Cassie to finish getting ready man she was taking forever, listing to some weird music as usual. Ill never get used to her music.

When pony went to the bathroom we heard a bunch of banging then "GURRS!" I couldn't hold in my laugh. "Ill go see what's up with her." I told them as Johnny was getting up. So I went down the hall and knocked on Cassie's door. "What?" "It's me open the door." She did and let me in there were closes all over the place and some drawers were pulled out of the dresser. "Man kiddo what happened in here? And what the hell are you listening too?" "Julia by the horror pops. And I can't find anything to wearer." She told me. I looked at her. She was wearing a black knee length petted skirt and a purple tank top. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" I think she looks hot especially with that messy hair. "You look hot." I told her. Just a nice friendly complement. Nothing else. "You really think so?" she asked looking up at me with hopeful eyes. It's no wonder why Johnny likes her. Her blue eyes tell it all. "Yea." "ok then help me with something. Heels or converse?" she asked holding up a pair of sexy black small heels and a pair of black low top converse. "heels." Man I'm helping a girl get ready for a date. Wow that's sad with that I walked back into the living room. "Shell be out in a few." I told Johnny. Then Cassie came out with a little more make-up on her than usual. But not nearly as much as the brads here wear.

Johnny pov.

When Cassie came out my heart skipped a beet. She looked so beautiful. "Let's go." She said then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "You look beautiful." I told her. She smiled up at me. "Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I don't get why she said that. I'm just wearing jeans a black shirt and my jean jacket. "So what movie are we going to see?" she asked me. "That new move dance of the vampires. I thought you might want to see it because I saw you with all those vampire and monster books." "That's awesome thanks. Do you want to see it though?" "Yea it sounds cool." Not really but if it makes her happy then ill watch it anyways.

We got to the theater with enough time to get the tickets and get some seats before it started. I spent most of the movie watching Cassie but she was so into the movie she didn't notice. She just held my hand and squeezed it every once in a wile. That was fine with me. When the movie was over it was dark outside and cold. "Are you gonna be ok not wearing a jacket?" "Yea I should be fine." She said kissing me on the cheek. I didn't believe her but ok. I took her hand and we started walking. When we were about three blocks away from the Curtis house we saw headlights and heard a car behind us.

When I looked behind us out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue mustang. "Shit. Were being trailed by the socs." I told her. I felt her tense up and her eyes got wide for a second then she calmed down. The socs parked and got out. "Well well lookie hear. We got a couple of greasers." One of them said. "Yea but the girls pretty hot. Nice small body." Another said then without thinking I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I don't know what I was gonna do but I wanted to get her away from them. The next thing I know one of them tried to grab her from me but she punched him in the gut. I yelled for help because it seemed like they had more friends with them. A corvette pulled up beside the mustang.

Then we heard the pounding of feet whale I was wrestling with two of them. Three were trying to get Cassie in the back of one of the cars. Darry grabbed two of them and pulled them off of Cassie then she kicked the other one in the groin. It turned into a rumble. Twelve against 8. Not two bad. Three were already on the ground. We all were watching out for Cassie. Darry and I stayed as close to her as we could. Then the socs gave up and got back in there cars.

None of us were to beet up. Two-bit had a cut on his cheek, pony had a black eye, Steves lip was busted, my knuckles were bleeding, and Cassie had a bruises forming on her arms above her elbows from the socs trying to get her into the car. "So that was a great way to end a first date wasn't it?" Cassie asked me on the way back two the house. "Yea defiantly different." I told her. Then I pulled her into my arms when we got on the porch. I kissed her lips. She kissed me back and started running a hand through my hair I ran my toung over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She let me, our toungs fought for domance. Then to kill the moment Steve turned on the porch light and opened the front door. "Hey lovebirds get in the house already." He said. I pulled away we were both trying to catch our breath and Cassie's lips were red and a little swollen. I played with her flavor in my mouth as we went into the living room. Trying to place it but I couldn't. So we just sat together on the floor. At around 3 in the morning she went to bed so I laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

There you go

R&r

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	10. cought

I only own Cassie.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Cassie pov

Its 5 o'clock in the morning. I was supposed to go to bed two hours ago but I can't sleep. I just keep thinking about that kiss with Johnny. It was the first time he's kissed me like that. With need and desire I loved it. Then Steve had to be a mood killer and turn on the porch light and tell us to get inside. So I crawled out of bed and went into the living room. There I saw Steve on the couch and two-bit in the char. Johnny was on the floor. Dally left around the time I went to bed. So I went over to Johnny and curled up next to him on my side. He roiled over. "Hey I thought you went to bed." "And I thought you were asleep. So were even aren't we." I replied strait back. "Ok you win. Why are you up?" "I can't sleep. And I wanted to do something." "What would that be?" he asked. So I lifted my head up and pressed my lips softly on his. Then pulled away.

"Oh that." Then he kissed me the same way. Yet his lips were a little more possessive. But hey that's ok I like seeing him more assertive. "yup." Then he laid on his back and looked at me. So I rested my head on his chest. He put his arms around me protectively and we both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up it was quite in the house. I was facing the wall me and Johnny had switched positions in the night. He was closest to the door and had his chest pressed to my back with an arm around my waist. I bet if soda saw this he would go aww. Again. Then I felt Johnny move. "Hey you awake?" he asked me. But I pretended to be asleep I wanted to know what he would do. The he did something really sweet. He kissed my temple, ran a hand trough my hair, then he took his jacket off and draped it over me. "Man Johnny that was. Wow." Of course Dally would say something like that. "Hey Dal when'd you get here?" Johnny asked but I still felt him next to me. "Just now. Where is everyone?" "I don't know I just woke up what time is it?" "Its noon." Pony said and after he said that the screen door slammed. "Hey man your gonna wake her up." Johnny told him. "Trust me that wont wake her up. Remember that tornado that went through here about ten years ago?" "Yea." "No" "Dally you were in New York. And Johnny that didn't even wake her up. Darry told me she slept right trough it." I felt it was time to let them know I was up. So I sat up and yawned. "Ya'll better not be talking about me." Damn my country accent came out. I hate that it only really comes out when im upset or tired.

"What?" they were all staring at me. Then I realized that they were looking at my arms and all three of them looked pissed. I looked down and I had these huge handprint bruises on both arms. You could tell witch finger was witch. "Those damn socs will pay." Was all dally said. And walked out. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let him leave alone. When he's mad like that." "No but oh well. He was gonna go after them anyways. For jumping you two and bringing friends." Pony said looking solemn but he had fire in his eyes, so did Johnny. "Ok what is ya'lls deal im not the only one beet up. Johnny's knuckles are busted, Pony you have a black eye, Two-bits cheek is cut, and Steve has a busted lip. So what's the big deal?" I asked getting a little mad. "The big deal is one even though you can fight real good your still a girl. And two they were trying to get you in there car. Think about what could have happened if everyone wasn't there." Johnny told me taking my hand. "Oh my god I didn't even realize that that's what they were trying to do. I was just focused on getting away. And why were they trying to do that?"

"Did you knot hear what they said when I wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close two me?" Johnny asked. As pony came and sat on my other side on the floor. "No I was trying to come up with a way to get us out of there without having to fight." I told them. Pony put an arm on my leg. "Well one of the ones that grabbed you said "Yea but the girls pretty hot. Nice small body" and yea you know the rest." I couldn't believe someone said that about me. I don't think I look that good because almost everyone in Jackson said im ugly so I believe it. "She doesn't believe you Johnny she's never been one to think that she's good looking." Pony said. Great thank you Ponyboy. "Well ill have to fix that wont I." Johnny said. Like I wasn't there. Man why dose everyone do that to me. "Hello I can here you. Remember that little short person that Johnny's dating and Pony's cousin." "Yes we know your there Cassie." Pony said. "Ill leave you two alone since I feel nice and you two rarely ever get to be alone." He said then left.

"So what do you wanna do?" Johnny asked me on his way to sit on the couch. "Talk and im going to take the fact that you're taller than me to my advantage." I said. Then I got up grabbed his hand pulled him up from the couch, kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into my room. I left the door cracked. "What do you want to listen to?" asked him. Pointing to the shelf full of music. He went to look as I laid back on my full sized bed. "Um . . . I guess we can listen to this three days grace record." "Good choice." I told him as he put it on. "So you said you wanted to use my height for something." "Yea my sheet fell off the window and I can't get it back up. Could you help me please." I asked him. "Sure" after he put it back up he came and sat next to me.

"so what do you want to talk about?" he asked me. "Well you know what happened to my parents, what are yours like." "Oh well . . . my parents are abusive." He told me in a whisper. I couldn't believe it. Johnny's amazing what gives them the right to do that. He looked so upset and ashamed I had to do something. So I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Hey listen to me and listen good. Nothing that they do to you is your fault. There worthless if they think that they can just do this to you." I told him. He looked a little better but still upset. So I kissed him. He instantly reacted. He put one arm around my waist and the other trailed up and down my thigh. I wrapped an arm around his brad shoulders and my other hand snaked into his hair. As he ran his toung along my bottom lip. Asking fot entrance. I opened my mouth and he slipped his toung into my mouth. His toung felt amazing against mine. We fought for domance for a while. When my teeth grazed a spot on his lip he shudder. So I kept doing it and his wild side came out. He pushed me into the mattress and got on top of me. Still kissing me. He kept his right hand running over my right leg and his other one went above my head against the pillow.

I started running my hand over his back and one slipped under his shirt. I could feel the hardened mussels under my hand and I liked it. Then his shirt got slipped off. We parted for breath gasping. Then he started kissing my neck starting at the base of it and working up. As he started at my jaw line we heard the door slam open and there stood a mad Darry, Soda, and Pony. Oh shit. Not good.

Uh oh what will happen next

R&R please

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	11. promise ring

**As always I only own Cassie.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Pony pov. **

When I came back from the library there was no one home. Or so I thought. I heard really loud music coming from Cassie's room. Then Darry and Soda pulled up from work. "Hey Pony where's Cassie and Johnny?" Soda asked me. "I don't know when I left they were both in the living room." Then I remembered Johnny saying "Well ill have to fix that wont I." to me about Cassie not seeing herself as good looking. "Oh man I think there in her room." I told them. We went to her door and it was almost completely shut. Darry pushed it open enough for us to see in her room. What we saw pissed all of us off. They were on her bed. Johnny was on top of her, his shirt was on the floor his right hand was running up and down her left leg. He was kissing a trail from the base of her neck up to her jaw line.

We stood there for a minute and I guess Darry got tired of watching them that he slammed the door into the wall. They broke apart and both looked worried. I can't believe I trusted them and gave them some alone time and here they are about to have sex from the looks of things. "You know this is the fourth time you two have been caught like this. But none of them has been this bad. Johnny get the fuck off my little cousin." Darry said trying to keep from blowing up on them. He got off of her and looked for his shirt. Once he found it he put it on and turned to face us. "This isn't as bad as it looks." Cassie tried to explain. "Well it looked like you two were about to have sex." Soda said to her. "Soda hello promise ring. I'm still a virgin. And give us some credit here this is the worst ever. And all that happened was he lost his shirt and was on top of me running his hand over one of my legs. Not that bad. I know for a fact that you've done worse." She said getting up and standing by Johnny. I see her point but still.

"Yes it's not that bad but think about this if we hadn't of broken this up. How far would you two have taken it?" I said before Darry could blow up. "Come on Ponyboy its us. Think about it. Would we really do something like that? I mean its not like im Two-bit or something." Johnny said. Ok they won with me at least. And from the look on Sodas face I think the pathetic look on Cassie's face is bringing him down. He never could resist siding with her especially with her puppy dog faces. Then soda ran over to them and hugged both of them. I knew it. "Darry?" Cassie all but whispered. She sounded so scared. "Papa bear." Huh did she just call him what I think she did. I looked at Soda and he just shrugged his shoulder.

Darry just kept looking between her and Johnny. It was like he was torn. Like he wanted to give in but he also wanted to be yelling at them. "Ok let's do this while I figure this out. Ya'll are never gonna be left alone again and if you two are in here this door is completely open and the music is low. Don't even think about complaining Cassie I could make this a lot harder on you." He said as it looked like she was gonna say something. "Ok papa bear." She said looking down. She looked so pathetic there I couldn't resist I went up and pulled her into a tight hug. Then Johnny joined in then Soda and I felt Darry join in too. Then the screen door slammed shut.

"Yo is anyone here." Dally yelled. "Were in here Dally." Johnny yelled back. Wow she's doing something for him all right that's the loudest I've ever heard him talk. Them being together might be doing him some good. "Ok why are ya'll in here?" Dally asked us standing in the doorway. "Because when we got home these two were missing. So we came in here the door was almost completely shut. And it looked like they were about to have sex." Darry told him. Giving Cassie a stern look. "No shit. Really. Johnny what the hell were you doing?" "Well I was on top of Cassie. My shirt was off and I was kissing her neck while one of my hands ran up and down her leg." He said looking strait at dally. Then dally gave a devilish smirk. "Well now. What has this little sexy thing done to the completely innocent you?" he asked Johnny. I didn't like the tone in his voice and apparently neither did Johnny. He pulled her to him. "I didn't mean it like that kid. Chill out. It was a joke." Dally said to Johnny and he instantly relaxed.

"Can we get some food now I'm starving?" Cassie said. "Sure. And Dally she's pretty innocent too." Darry said. "Are you sure about that I mean she's almost 16 isn't she?" Dally said. "What are you saying?" soda asked. "Think about it man. What do most of the girls we know do at that age?" Dally said. "True but Dally she's not from here. Remember, and her older brother would have killed her." Then Soda looked like he regretted saying that. We haven't talked about Ethan to her yet. She got tears in her eyes and she looked down. "Oh man I'm sorry baby. I forgot." Soda said hugging her. "Its ok Soda I need to move on so I need to start talking about him." She said giving him a small smile. "Well let's go get some food." I said trying to break the tension. Darry, Soda, and Dally went into the kitchen. I just stood there looking at them. Then Johnny gave me a pointed look that meant he wanted to talk to her for a second.

I left them and went into the kitchen. When they came in they both looked happy. We ate then went into the living room. Cassie disappeared into her room. "Johnny lets go to the lot." "Alright man." we went to the lot and I turned around to face Johnny. Who sat down. "Man what was that about. I don't want to think that you would have had sex with her but I have to know. Would you?" I asked him. "I don't really know. I think I might have if she wanted to. But I'm not sure. I think this is something that you learn when it happens. But I can say this. I will never hurt her. We got carried away but I would never hurt her." He said and I belived him. "ok that's what I wanted to know. Then we lade back and stared at the stars.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R please.**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	12. blue kool ade

**I only own Cassie as always.**

**I really don't know how exactly you die you're hair with kool ade but I do know you boil it.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Johnny pov.**

When I walked into the Curtis house I saw everyone but Cassie in the living room. "Where's Cassie?" I asked. "She's still asleep. After you and Pony took off Darry gave her this long lecture about sex and all that stuff. It was kinda funny." Soda told me. "Do you mind?" I asked him. Hopefully he knew what I meant. "Go ahead." He said. When I got into her room I saw her curled up in a ball against the wall asleep. I never can get over how beautiful she really is. So I went and laid down next to her. I put my left arm over her and propped myself on my right elbow to look at her face. She look's so peaceful and content. I brought my left hand up and stroked her cheek and jaw line. She didn't even move. So I laid down and brought her closer to me with my arm around her. For some reason I just love to touch her and I feel like I have to protect and love her. Man I never thought id feel like this for anyone. Before she came along I thought I wasn't worth anything to anyone except the gang. This girl is just full of mysteries, I never know what she will do next. And from the looks of things neither does anyone else. The brothers have an idea but they still seem surprised sometimes. With that thought I fell asleep.

I woke up and felt Cassie trying to move away from me. But I wasn't ready to get up yet so I held her close to me and stiffened my grip on her waist. Then she just sighed and settled back into me rolling over so she was facing me she put her head against my chest. I tucked it under my chin. Then I heard a click. I looked up and there was soda holding a camera at the foot of the bed. He grind at me when he saw me looking at him. "Sorry Johnny I couldn't resist. You two look so cute together." He told me. I just rolled my eyes and Cassie sat up. "soda what are you doing in my room?" she asked him. "nothing." He said hiding the camera behind his back. "Sure you are. And do we have any blue kool ade?" she asked him. I didn't get why and nether did he. "yea why?" he said. "I'm gonna change the strip in my hair from purple to blue." She said like it was obvious. "and you need kool ade because?" I asked really confused. "because how I do my hair is I boil kool ade and put it on my hair. It stains it and presto you have a different color." She explained. Oh I've never heard of a girl do that to her hair. I've only heard of them bleaching it. But then again I've never meet a girl like her before.

"I'm gonna go start the kool ade." She said with a yawn and walked out of the room. "You really do care about her don't you?" Soda asked me. "Yea I can't believe that I'm with her. She's really something. Isn't she?" I asked him. "Yea she is. I've been with her helping her since she was born. She's something alright but I think having her around is just what we need." He said then he walked out of the room. I walked into the kitchen to see Cassie and Two-bit wrestling. He had her in a headlock. "Two-bit lay off." I said. He changed to where he had his arms under her armpits and his hands were on the back of her head. I just gave him a look. Then she slid to the ground on her knees and stood up out of his grip. "Hey how'd you do that?' he asked. "It's a gift." She said with a smirk on her face. Me and Two-bit went into the living room. I sat on the couch next to dally and Two-bit sat on the floor watching Mickey mouse. The radio was on too. Then a song I've never heard before it was called must be doing something right by Billy Currington. It reminded me of mine and Cassie's relationship. Steve got up to change the radio. "Steve you touch that radio I will kill you." Cassie said from the kitchen. Then she started signing the song. I heard the kitchen sink going on. When Cassie came out of the kitchen her hair was wet and the strip was bluish. Then Darry stood up from his chair. "I need to talk both of you. Now." He said then walked back to his room.

When we got into Darry's room he shut the door and locked it. "What do you think were gonna try to make a run for it now that were in here?" Cassie said. "Maybe and we need to talk about what was going on between you two yesterday." Darry said looking at me. "We'd better sit down for this." Cassie said as she sat on Darry's bed. How can she just act like nothing is wrong? "Well it looked like you two were about to have sex. Johnny I thought I could trust you and look what happened." Darry said to me. Thank you so much. "Hey don't get on to him it's as just as much my fault as his." Cassie said defending me. "Look darry I know that it looked really really bad but it wasn't as bad as it seemed. I know she's your little cousin and all but she's almost 16 and she said it herself she's still a virgin with the promise ring and all that stuff I don't know about. We just got carried away and all." I said. I don't know what she's doing to me I haven't said that much to one person in forever. "I love it when you're all assertive it's really hot." Cassie whispered to me. "Darry you know what Ethan was like he talked to me about boys and what they usually want and think when I started high school. I know what could have happened. But you have to trust us not to do that. Think what Ethan would do. I know he would be mad at first and Johnny would probably need a hospital bed. Then he'd let it go. So can you?" she asked Darry. I've never heard her talk about her brother before. She's moving on that's a good thing. I know it's selfish but I hope I have something to do with that.

Darry stood there for about 5 minutes. It looked like he was really thinking hard. Finally he said something. "Ok I have one question though." "shoot." She said. "How do I know I can trust you two?" that was a good question. "Because I love her and I would never hurt her and try to get her to do something she doesn't want to do." I told him being completely honest. "And because I love him. And I don't know if I' ready for sex yet anyway so you have nothing to worry about. Well in that category. I could always go and blow up his parents house." She said with a laugh at the end. "Hell I might even help you with that." Darry joked back to her. Then he walked out of the room. "Thank you." I told her hugging her. "Don't worry about it." She said. Then she kissed me on the lips. Man ill never get used to her kissing me. She broke the kiss and we walked into the living room. We sat down on the floor. She was leaning against me and I was lining into the wall with my arm around her. She had my other hand and was playing with my fingers. "Cassie what the hell are you doing?" Dally asked. "I like hands I don't know why." He just shook his head. Then she turned and kissed me again. More passionately and I heard a wolf whistle. But I don't care, I turned her around and pulled her into my lap and wrapped both arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through my hair and ran her teeth along my lip. Thankfully just once to get me turned a little more on. I was about to deepen the kiss. I think she could tell as could everyone else in the room. I heard Darry clear his thought. But oh well. I slipped my toung into her mouth then she pulled away. she stood up and walked to her room. So there I was turned on and my girlfriend ditched me.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R **

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	13. stalker

**I only own Cassie and Chance. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Two-bit pov.**

Last night was funny as hell. Johnny and Cassie were sitting in the living room making out. Then when it seemed that Johnny wanted to deepen the kiss she got up and walked away. The look on his face was priceless. Then he fell asleep. Now tonight I'm going to the nightly double with Pony, Johnny, and Cassie. This should be fun. "You guys ready?" "Yea let's go." Cassie said. The walk there wasn't interesting at all. Cassie and Pony were talking about these two dead guys. Well more like arguing. "Cassie what's with you? Shakespeare is so much better than Edgar Allen Poe. He's crazy." "No Poe is a genius. Shakespeare is boring as heck. I can hardly stand reading that stuff." "Yet you can stand reading Edgar Allen Poe. With all that demonic garbage. He's not even a real writer." "Shakespeare isn't a real writer. Poe's a classic." "Why don't you two agree to disagree?" Johnny said. I could tell he didn't like this. Neither did I but it was funny. And I'm with Cassie to a point. I don't like Shakespeare at all. "Fine." "Ok" "good now shake hands." I said they did. So to mess with them I kept going. "How about a hug?" they hugged. "Now Cassie give me a little kiss." I thought it was funny. They didn't. I got punched by her. Pony and Johnny smacked me in the back of the head. "joke." I said. By then we got to the nightly double.

We snuck in and headed to the seats. There was some beach movie playing. We watched it for a few minutes. "Oh no." Cassie said turning around in her chair to face me so quick I thought she got whiplash. "What?" I said she looked real scared. "Pony. Chance is here." She said. Who. "You're joking right?" "No look over by the black t-bird. We did. There were three guys there. Two of them were greasers I think there in the Tiber street tigers. The third I didn't know. He looked real wired. His hair was in big cone spikes. He had red jeans on and a band t-shirt. "The wired looking one." I asked. "Yea he's from Tennessee. I know him. He's been stalking me for the last year and a half. Nothing anyone did could stop him. Not even the restraining order." She said. She looked like she was about to panic. Johnny took one of her hands and pony reached over me and put a hand on her knee. "Let's get out of here before he sees you." Johnny said. "It's too late. Here he comes." Pony said. I looked up and there he was. "Hey Cassie I didn't know you'd be here." He said trying to flirt with her. "Yea. Neither did I." she said with a forceful tone in her voice. "Now come on baby don't be like that." He said trying to grab her to get her up. She stood up but only to snatch her arm out of his grip and stand back. We stood up too. "Leave her alone man. And we won't have a problem." I said. "And who are you all?" he asked. "We're you're worst nightmare. Now step away from the girl." You would have thought I said it. But I didn't. I looked behind me and saw Dally and Tim Sheppard. He finally gave up after sizing us up. "Ill get you Cassie. You can count on that." She just glared at him. But when he turned around and walked off her knees caved. If dally didn't catch her she would have busted her head on the chair.

"Thanks Dally." Cassie said in a shaky voice. "So who was that? Tim said. "That was a guy that's been stalking her for almost two years. And Tim this is my cousin and Johnny's girlfriend Cassie." Pony said to him. I've never heard him really talk to him before. "So you're the girl that beet up Curly. "Yes. And hi." Tim just said hi and he walked off. "Hey man. I thought you were at bucks." Johnny said. Damn ever since he got together with Cassie he's started talkin' more. I don't mean all quite like he used to. I mean loud like we do. Its kinda tuff what she's doin' to him. "I was but I came to find you. And Sheppard said he saw you here." Dally said lighting up a cig. He kept the smoke away from Cassie for her lungs. "Yea but we were about to head home." Pony said. Dally just shrugged. "Well ok then. Let's go." Cassie said taking Johnny's hand and walking off with him and Pony. Me and Dally took our sweet time. "Damn the things I'd do to that girl if she wasn't with Johnny." Dally said to me. "What." "Look at that ass man. She sure looks good in jeans. I cant believe Johnny got to her." "I don't think he's with her just because she's good looking. I think he really loves her." I said looking at them. He seems calm now. Like he has everything he needs. Look at me getting all deep. I think I've been hanging around Pony to much. "Yea but you gotta say it. She's a good catch." He said grounding out his cig.

When we got to the house we all went in. "man I'm starving." Cassie said falling down in Darry's chair on top of him. "Hi Cassie. Is there any particular reason that you're sitting on me." "Nope just because I feel like it. She said. He just smiled. Stood up and threw her over his shoulder walking into the kitchen. He sat her down in a chair and started making dinner. She ran back into the room and sat on Johnny. "Do you just like sitting on people or something." Pony asked. "Yup. I could sit on you if you want." Pony just sighed and shook his head. Cassie looked like she was about to get up but Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him. We sat like that for a while then darry said the food was done. When we finished eating Cassie and Johnny went to her room.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**I agree with Cassie, Edgar Allen Poe is better. The argument between Cassie and Pony is based off a conversation that I had with my friend Caitlin**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	14. how Cassie meet chance

**I only own Cassie**

**I got a review saying that Cassie was like a marry-sue character. I only just learned what that was like two days ago. But still. If anyone has advice on how to try to change that because I don't know how to let me know please. **

**Now on with the story**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Johnny pov.**

After we ate dinner Cassie pulled me into her room. "I wanna talk to you." She said. Sitting down on her bed. So I sat next to her. "Im sorry you had to know about chance. I didn't want anyone to know about him. The only people here that did were my cousins. He's just a bad part of my past. I guess everyone has a skeleton or two in there closet. Well he's mine." "Yea Ponyboy said that you've had some bad luck with guys. Is chance what he meant?" "Yes he is." "What happened between you two?"

"Well I went to my friend's graduation party. And well chance was there. I talked to him because I thought he was cool. He wasn't. After a few minutes of talking to him I realized he's crazy. And when I tried to get away he pulled me back. Then the next day he got thins idea in his head that I was madly in love with him and all this other bullshit. And that's when he started stalking me. I did everything I could think of to stop him. I beet him up. I threatened him. Ethan and his friends put him in the hospital still no luck. So I went to the police station and filed a restraining order." I can't believe this that ass hole.

"I guess this is my fault. I may have led him on. I know I did. And now he's like that. You heard him he will get me he always gets what he wants." I didn't care how mad I was at him I had to laugh. "What." "Sorry I'm not laughing at you. Its just that dally always gets what he wants too." She just rolled her eyes. I checked to make sure her door was open then I kissed her. She pulled away after a second. "Sorry just not now please." "Ok. But we should probably go tell Darry and Soda that he's in town." "Your right."

When we walked into the living room everyone was there. "Hey Soda Darry. I have to tell you something." Pony looked at me. I just nodded to her. "What's wrong Cassie?" soda asked getting up. "Chance is in town and we ran into him at the nightly double." Darry clenched his fists and set his jaw. Soda looked mad enough to kill. Then they settled down. "Ok. You aren't going any wear alone ever." Darry said. "That's fine with me. I really don't go any wear now though so there's no point in that." "Still, Cassie we don't want to take any chances with you." Soda said. Everyone nodded. "I don't like this at all. I can take care of myself. This is all my fault anyways. So yea." "Why do you think this is your fault Cassie? It's not like you wanted him to stalk you and threaten you." Pony said.

Cassie just sighed not looking too happy about that. She just turned around and walked back into her room. Dally looked at me and nodded his head towards the door. So I went outside with him. "How much do you care about Cassie?" he asked. I never thought he'd ask something like that. "I don't just care about her. I love her. I don't know what id do without her. She's all I think about now." "Yea man I can tell. And you know I care about you. She's changing you in a good way. Don't screw it up man. You have any problems with than chance guy let me know. Ill kick his ass and you know that." He said then he walked away.

I walked back into the house and sat in the living room. You could here Cassie's music. But I decided to leave her alone and give her some space. So I just hung out with the guys in the living room when everyone was going to bed I pulled Darry aside. "I wanted to know if I could stay in her room tonight." He looked at me for a moment. "yes if she wantes you to. But that door stays open." "thanks." Then I went into her room. She was asleep by the wall. I think she likes walls. So I layed down next to her and fell asleep watching her.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R please**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	15. whos outside

**I've given this a lot of thought. And I want to say right now that Cassie may end up being a complete and total Mary-sue. I'm sorry ill work on not making her as much of one and maybe shell turn out to not be. But she just might. I'm sorry if Mary-sue's offend you but yea. **

**I only own Cassie and Chance.**

**Now back to the story.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Johnny pov. **

I woke up to a noise outside. The clock in Cassie's room said it was 6:30 in the morning. I was about to go back to sleep but there was more noise. It sounded like someone was at the window. I got real scared. Not just for me but Cassie too. So I got out of bed and went and woke Soda up. I don't want to push Darry too far so that's why I went to Soda. "Hey soda wake up." I started shaking his shoulder. "Mhh." He looked at me. "Johnny what's wrong?" he asked me. I could tell that he was still really sleepy. "I think that there's someone outside Cassie's window. I heard something and it sounded like a guy." He got up real fast and we went to Cassie's room. I was right Chance was in the room standing by her window looking at her. He didn't realize that we were there. "Johnny go wake Darry up." Soda whispered to me. Chance still didn't notice us so I went to Darry's room. "Darry wake up. Chance is in Cassie's room." Darry jumped out of bed and almost ran to her room.

Everyone was in the same position as when I left the room. Darry looked pissed and Soda was just watching Chance. Cassie was still asleep. He heard me and Darry inter the room and looked up. When he saw darry his face was pale. That's right you ass whole. Be afraid. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Darry yelled. That made Cassie jump awake. She saw Chance be her bed and she screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped off of the bed and ran to hide behind Darry. I think that there yelling woke everyone in the house up because everyone was in the room in about 2 seconds. "Why the hell are you protecting this little bitch?!" Chance yelled at us. When we all moved by or in front of Darry, trying to look tough. "Because she's one of us now." Dally said. He looked like he was about to punch him. "And she happens to be my cousin." Darry said with her still behind him. "Ok one she doesn't belong here. And two if her idiot of a brother and his friends couldn't stop me what makes you think that you will?" Chance said. He's a big talker for someone that's about to get beet up by a bunch of greasers. Cassie gasped and Soda and Pony got hurt look's on there faces for a second at what he said about Ethan. That comment mad the rest of us even madder. "Have some respect for the dead." I said to him. Bad move. That got his attention on me.

"You're that guy from the movies. The one that was holding her hand and shit. Why were you all over my girl?" Chance said. That made my blood run cold. Cassie peaked out from around Darry. "You're girl. What's with you? I've never been your girl and I never will." She said. He took a step forward and she yelped and hid again. "Pony get her out of here." Darry said to him. Ponyboy just nodded and got her out of the room.

As soon as they were gone darry stepped up to him. He grabbed Chance and shoved him against the wall. "Now you listen to me. Leave Cassie alone. I don't want to here about you following her, threatening her, watching her, or anything. I don't want you around her at all. And I've got enough people her in Tulsa to tell me if you're around her. Don't think that you won't get beet up." Chance didn't look scared or anything. "I'll say this again. If her idiot brother couldn't keep me away from her what makes you think that you can." Darry just chuckled. Then he looked at us and nodded. The next thing he did was to punch him in the gut and drop him. Dally moved forward and started kicking Chance. Along with Two-bit and Steve. Darry grabbed my arm and we went in the living room. No one was in there. Or in the kitchen. So I went outside and they were on the roof. So I climbed the tree and saw them. They were watching the clouds.

So I went and sat behind Cassie. She looked at me and smiled. Then she leaned back into me so I wrapped my arms around her waist. Pony started laughing. "Look at that." We looked where he was pointing and saw Dally and Two-bit dragging Chance out of the house and dropping him on the curb. He was all bloody. The rest of the guys came out. Soda looked up at us. "I don't think he'll be bugging you anymore." Then he grinned. She smiled. "Yea I don't think he'll be doing anything for a while." Darry laughed. "Let's get some breakfast." So we got up and claimed down the tree. And darry went to go cook breakfast. He threw an apple at Cassie. Witch she didn't see so it hit her on the head. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up." She said. She looked at me then Pony and Soda. She looked like she was thinking about something. Then she started grinning like a mad woman. She stood up and sat in Sodas lap. "Oh not this again." Pony groaned falling on the floor. "Cassie can you not sit on people?" I asked her trying to get Pony up. "I could but I won't. Its too much fun." she said eating her apple. Then darry said that breakfast was done so we went and ate.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R **

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	16. sweet 16

**I only own Cassie.**

**I'm not sure if vhs were around in the 60's but in my story they are. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Johnny's pov. The next day.**

We were all awake at the Curtis house by 9 o'clock in the morning. "Now would be a great time to tell you guys. Cassie's birthday is next week July 30th. And it's her sweet 16. It's important to a girl. I don't know why but it is." Darry said to us. "What are we gonna do?" soda asked him. "I don't know soda. But we gotta figure something out." He said sitting down in his chair. "Ive got an idea." Ponyboy said. He was acting like this was the most brilliant idea in the world. "Well she really likes horror movies. Why don't we rent a couple of them and have a horror party or something like that." He finished. That was a really great idea. "Good idea pony. What movies should we get." Soda said. We all agreed that this was a good idea. So we made a list of horror movies. "Alright we've got, the house of wax, witnesses to murder, tarantula, blood of Dracula, the blob, and screaming skull. I think that's good enough." Darry said reading off the list. "We should get her some presents or something." Soda said. "Alright what should we do then?" Pony asked him.

We decided that Steve would pay to rent the movies. Darry would make a vegan friendly cake. How I have know idea. Soda and Pony would get her a book, two-bit wants to swipe her a knife, me and dally are going to get her a new record. So we had it all set and couldn't wait for July 30th.

*July 30th.*

I think Cassie was getting suspicious of something. Oh well shell find out in a few hours. Were home alone now. Everyone's out getting the stuff, well not everyone but Darry's so busy in the kitchen that he doesn't notice us. I think he's trying to figure out how to make a cake without using any dairy or eggs. Me and Cassie are in her room listing to the doors. Dal and I decided that we would get her a rolling stones record. It's my job to make sure she doesn't try to leave the room. So when she got up and started heading for the door I did the first thing I could think of. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. Then I kissed her. Moving so I was on top of her. She kissed me back and snaked one hand threw my hair.

I ran my toung over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She let me and I was washed over with her taste. Our toung's fought for dominance. Man I love her taste. It's like a sour tangy fruity. I don't know but I love it. She grazed her teeth over my bottom lip. Once. Twice. Three times. So I pulled away. "Don't do that." I panted out. "Why not?" she asked out of breath. "Because if you keep doing that I will lose control." I told her. I could already feel my pants getting a little tighter. She just shrugged and kissed me again. Rolling us over so she was on top of me. I put my hand on her side right on top of her ribs and I could feel every one of them. That doctor was lying she's not a healthy weight.

I pushed her up off of me even though my body was telling me otherwise. She looked confused. "Let me see your ribs." She just looked at me. So I continued. "I put my hand lightly on you're side and I could feel them." She just looked at me, but she pulled her shirt off. I tried not to look at her chest and focus on her ribs. You could see every rib. I took her hand and walked with her into the living room were Darry was. He looked up when we walked in. "What are you doing in here? Why does Cassie not have a shirt on?!" I just pulled her in front of me. "look." And then I pointed to her stomach. His eyes got wide. "I thought that doctor said she was a healthy weight." He said getting up. He turned her around. You couldn't really see them in the back but you could a little. The boys walked in when darry was looking at her back. Soda pushed everyone but pony out and gave them the presents/movies. Then Darry pushed her to me. And I took her back to her room.

About thirty minutes later Darry called us to the living room. I walked in the living room in front of her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all yelled to her. She broke out into a huge grin. "Thanks guys." The cake and gifts along with the movies were on the coffee table. Soda put the first movie in and we all sat around the living room. Darry was in his chair. Me soda and Pony were on the couch. And the rest of the boys were on the floor with Cassie. She was leaning against the couch sitting between my feet. We watched the first three movies then decided to open the presents and eat the cake.

Pony and soda got her the new Dracula book.

Me and dally got her the rolling stones album: Aftermath.

Two-bit's knife was a skinny blue one that had a skull and crossbones in the middle of the handle.

She liked the gifts. And then we ate the cake after listing to darry go on and on about how hard it was to make a cake with out using eggs. Cassie got up and cut a small piece of the cake and shoved it in Darry's mouth. It was funny. We watched the last three movies as we ate the cake. Then me and Cassie went to bed. "You have a pretty heartbeat." She said to me half asleep. She fell asleep with her head on my chest. And I fell asleep watching her sleep.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Chesse ending for this ch. **

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	17. 3 months later

**I only own Cassie. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Cassie pov. Three months later.**

I'm now a junior in 11th grade. The cool thing is so is pony and two-bit. Johnny doesn't go to school. The boys are happy that I've put on a little weight I've gained about 6 pounds. So im a healthy weight now. Anyway school will be over in about two minuets then I get to walk home with Pony and see Johnny. Yay! We've gotten a lot closer than before. Darry's gotten a lot more giving with us. Epically with the whole Chance thing over and done with. I don't know what really happened all I know is that along with the boys after him he had Tim Sheppard's gang after him too. I haven't heard from him since. I smiled at the thought and walked over to Pony.

As we walked home I heard a car behind us. It was a mustang. "Uh Pony." I was getting nervous. "I know. Lets try to get to the lot maybe someone will be there." He said. When we could see the lot about 30 feet away the socs got tired of us not doing anything. They got out of the car and surrounded us. "Well looks like we got a couple of greasers." One said to us. "You know what a grease is? White trash with long greasy hair. Should we cut that off grease?" The one that seemed to be the leader asked. Then he flicked a knife open. I didn't like that too much so I did a kick and kicked the knife out of his hand as I came up I threw it at Pony then took mine out and held it at him.

I guess they didn't expect that because they took a few steps back. "That's right bitches. Run along now." I said to them. That pissed them off. Then out of the lot came Two-bit, Dally, and Steve. Perfect timing boys. They saw us with the socs and ran over too us. Then the socs got in there car when they saw the boys. "Nice save." I told them putting my blade away. Then we walked to the house. Johnny was sitting in the living room watching TV. So I went over and sat on his lap. "Hey Cassie." He said then I kissed him after a couple of seconds I pulled away. Then I went to my room to do my homework. Johnny followed me in and put on a record. It's our little routine now. "Since tomorrows Friday do you want to go to the nightly double?" he asked lying down on my bed next to me. "Sure why not."

We there was yellin' and a bunch of crashes in the living room. So me and Johnny ran in there. The coffee table was on its side one of the lamps was broken so that's what the crashes were. Pony ran in behind us. And we saw Two-bit, Dally, Steve, and Soda were in a for man wrestling match. "Guys. Guys! Boys! HEY!" finally after I yelled hey they looked up. "You might want to clean this room up before Darry comes home. When he sees this he'll be pissed." Then I walked back into my room to finish my geometry homework.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Short I know.**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	18. ring

**I only own Cassie.**

**This ch was not meant to offend anyone. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
Johnny pov.**

After dinner I got Soda alone. "Hey Soda do you think I could get a full time job at the Dx with you? Since I pretty much live here now I want to help with the bills." I said, well that's half of it. I also want to save up money to get a ring so I can ask Cassie to marry me. He thought about that for a moment. "Yea ill talk to my boss. And that's not the only reason. I can tell your lying." Damn he reads people too easy. "You can't tell anyone ok?" he nodded his head. I looked around to make sure no one was listing. "Im gonna ask Cassie to marry me so I want to get a ring," I whispered to him. Soda grinned and laughed then he started jumping around the kitchen.

The next day he came home and told me I start in two days. "Thanks soda." Cassie walked in the room. "What are you thanking him for?" she asked me looking confused. "He got me a job at the Dx." She smiled and we went on the roof. "When do you start?" she asked me leaning into me. "Monday." Then I leaned back on the roof so I was laying down and she laid down next to me and put her head on my chest. We just laid there and watched the clouds.

*6 months later*

I like working at the Dx. I either work the cash register or the pumps. Soda and Steve work on the cars. I give Darry half of my pay check and the other half I save to buy the ring. I found the perfect one. It's a small gold band with one diamond its kinda nature like too, there's leafs designed surrounding the diamond. Im able to pay for it now. "Darry I need to talk to you outside." He nodded his head and we went into the back yard. "Since your Cassie's guardian I want to ask you if I can marry her." I asked him. Cassie's taken me to church with her on Sundays when im off. She is Christian and I know she believes in asking for permission to marry someone. Its one of her morels. She wears her promise ring on her wedding ring finger so people know she's a virgin. He looked in shock at my question.

As soon as those words left my mouth a breeze of worm air hit us. It only hit us because nothing else was moving. "I think that was Ethan saying he approves. He was more like a dad to her than an older brother. There mom was always at work and there dad left them when Cassie was 5" Darry said then he looked at me then up at the sky. And a huge gust of air hit us mainly Darry. "Ok do you have any patience Ethan?" then another gust hit. Harder than the second. Almost knocking Darry over. "Yes aunt patience I know your there too." Then he looked at me. "Well it seems that they approve. So yes you can marry Cassie." Then he walked into the house muttering about sprites. I looked up at the sky. "I promise Ethan, I won't screw this up. I love Cassie." Then I felt a soft breeze enclose me. In almost a hug. So I went to the store and got the ring I have the money so I can pay for it now. So I went to get the ring. I had thirty bucks left over because the price went down so I told Cassie I wanted to take her out to dinner.

We went to a diner and after we ate we walked to the park. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and I took her hand and got down on one knee. "Cassidy Mary Revares. Will you marry me?" she looked shocked. Her eyes got watery. I started getting nervous. "YES!!" then she jumped up and hugged me. I spun us around hugging her. Then I put the ring on above her promise ring. "It's beautiful." She told me. "You're beautiful." I said to her. Then I put my hand under her chin to lift her head up so I could kiss her. We made out for a while then Two-bit and Pony walked by. "Hey lovebirds." Pony said to us. Cassie looked at him and smiled. "What are you two so happy about?" Two-bit asked. Cassie held up her hand. There jaws dropped. We walked home with them and everyone but Darry looked shocked.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	19. graduation and a suprising question

**I only own Cassie and Mr. Wathern.**

**The inspiration for Cassie's speech was taken from the movie ****hell boy****. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Johnny pov. Cassie and Pony graduation. **

The whole gang was sitting in the crowd waiting for the graduation to start. Cassie was supposed to give a speech before the diplomas were given out. She was really nervous and didn't let anyone here, help, or look at it. We made an agreement that we'd get marred when she turns 18. I just turned 18 a while ago. Anyway the principle is coming on the stage. "Giving the graduation speech is Cassidy Revares." He said then he walked off the stage. "Thank you Mr. Wathern." She said then she looked at the crowd. "Someone very close to me once asked me "what makes a man a man?" I just laughed and shook my head. But now knowing what I know now ive realized something. There are different types of men. The type that take in all of there responsibly and make sacrifices no one else would dream of making. The type that brush everything off and act like nothing can touch them. Then there are the types that are mad, hard, and cold. They do what they want when they want to." She paused and looked directly at the gang.

"So what makes a man a man? Is it how they start things? Or how they choose to end them? We never really will know. But as we go off into the world. Think about what kind of man you want to be. Because only you can tell yourself what makes a man a man. Thank you." Then she walked off the stage. Her speech was really moving. It was like she was talking about what kind of men the boys were. Because she described all of us. Then the names were called and we watched as everyone got there diplomas. It really got to Darry and Soda to see Ponyboy get his diploma.

We decided to go out to eat for dinner to celebrate Pony and Cassie graduating. "So have you set a date for the wedding?" Darry asked us. "After I turn 18 so I can use the money my mom left me, along with his money." Cassie said. We I gave her a look. We decided to have an out door wedding. And since it's a traditional wedding we've been wanting to ask Darry if he would walk her down the aisle _(spelling?). _ "Hey Darry? Would you mind walking me down the aisle?" everyone stood still. Darry looked like you could push him over if you breathed on him. "Yes. Cassie I'd love to walk you down the aisle." She hugged him. "Thanks Darry." I said.

"So wears the wedding gonna be?" pony asked. "The natural garden on the outside of town. We already talked to them it's free for weddings." I told him. Cassie nodded her head. "And I talked to three of my girl friends. There gonna come down for the wedding to be the bridesmaid's." She said looking around the diner. "Who's gonna be the groomsmen?" soda asked looking at us. "Well we were kinda hoping that you, Pony, and Dally would do it." I said. They all nodded. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I be the flower boy? Can I? Can I? Please?" Two-bit asked jumping up and down in his seat. "Sure go for it. But you have to wearer a blue dress." Cassie said smirking at him. He nodded his head yes. Now if only august 12th would come.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Short for a reason. **

**Bella 1103 loves Edward. This ch is for you.**

**R&R **

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	20. a birthday suprise and the dress

**I only own Cassie, Tammy, Kyra, and Felicia **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Cassie pov. July 30****th**** (Cassie's 18****th**** birthday)**

I woke up on my birthday to all the boys in my room. "Cassie we have a surprise for you." Darry told me. When I stood up Soda put his hands over my eyes and Johnny and Ponyboy took my hands. They led me into the living room. Then let me go. There stood my three best friends that weren't supposed to get here until August 8th. I screamed and hugged them. They hugged me back. "I thought you weren't coming until the 8th." I told them. "Yea we were but Johnny called me and asked us if we could come for you're birthday." Tammy said. Felicia nodded. We all screamed again and hugged again. "Now show us the ring." Kyra said. I held up my hand and we screamed again. "Ok enough with the screaming." Darry said. I smiled at him. "This is great thanks?" I said to them. They all nodded. "Ok we should get the details together. Boys you stay here ill work with the girls." Soda said then we left. "Let's try to find a dress. What are the colors again?" Soda asked me as we got in the truck. "Dark blue and white." I said. We drove to Oklahoma City to a wedding dress store. "Darry and I have been saving up money. Were gonna pay for the dress." soda told me as we got out of the truck. I hugged him.

It took an hour to get the right dress. It's a strapless white ball gown like dress that you couldn't see my feet in it swallowed them. It has blue flowers embroidered into it. According to everyone I look amazing in it. Now to figure out how to hide the dress from Johnny. I might have Steve keep it at his house. When we got back only two-bit and Steve were at the house. "Where did everyone go?"  
I asked looking around the room. "To talk about the wedding." Steve said. "Hey Steve would you mind hiding my dress at your house. Johnny's not allowed to see it." I told him. "Yea ill go put it there now." He said. Then the boys left the house. And we hung out all night. Talking about the wedding and there boyfriends.

*Johnny pov*

When Cassie, Soda and the girls left to go get her dress. Dally, Darry, Pony, and me went to the natural garden to see what well do for the decorations. I know the colors and she wants it to be down to earth but a little elegant. How ever you can do that. We figured out how we would do the decorations and we went back to the house. "Johnny you won't be able to see Cassie the night of or before the wedding. I just thought id let you know that." Darry said to me as we pulled up to the house.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**I know this ch is short but I promise the next ch won't be.**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker **


	21. wedding and after party

**I only own Cassie, Tammy, Kira, and Felicia. Also brother Sean. **

**Thank you Google for helping me with the wedding preacher's thing. **

**I don't own any songs in this ch.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Cassie's pov, the wedding.**

Johnny wasn't allowed to see me last night or this morning. Witch was wired. Oh well the girls are helping me. "Ok she needs something browed, something blue, something old, and something new." Kira said looking at me. "The dress has blue in it so that's covered, and the dress is also new so that's covered too." Tammy said. "Still something old and something borrowed." I reminded them. They thought for a moment. "She could borrow my bracelet." Felicia said to us taking it off and putting it on my right wrist. "Ok now something old." Tammy said. "I have just the thing. Let me go get it." Kira said then she disappeared. She came back with the tiara that my mom wore when she got married the first time with my brother's dad. Then she put it on me. "Perfect." Soda said sticking his head in the room. "Were about to start so hurry up." He said then the music started. First it was Pony and Felicia. Then Dally and Kira. Last was Soda and Tammy. People started to laugh so I knew that two-bit really did be the flower boy. Cough girl cough. Then I heard the music change and that was my cue. So I stepped on the path and meet Darry at the end. I looked up and saw Johnny in his suit he looked stunning and proud. The whole time it took for me and Darry to get there I never lost I contact with him. Darry took my hand placed it in Johnny's and kissed my forehead.

*Johnny's pov*

I was so nervous last night. I spent the night at Two-bit's house. Because I wasn't allowed to see Cassie. Tammy pretty much pushed me out of the house last night, and I didn't get much sleep last night because I was so nervous. The music started and then Pony and Felicia came out, after them it was Dally and Kira, then lastly Soda and Tammy. It was great when Two-bit came out. He really was wearing a blue dress and skipping down the aisle throwing flowers every where. Everyone got a good laugh from that. Tammy looked a little pissed when she saw that. But then the music changed and Cassie and Darry walked out. I thought she was beautiful before that's nothing compared to now. I couldn't help but feel proud that I was marrying her. Soda whispered in my ear "I'm happy for you. Both of you." Cassie looked up at me after that. And locked eyes with me until she was next to me.

Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.  
Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Johnny Cade, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live? "I do." I said looking at her

Cassidy Revares; do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live? "I do" my heart soared when she said that. "Then by the power bested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bide." He said. So I did. And everyone cheered.

The after party.

We had the after party in the lot. We were all joking and laughing and just having fun. "I think we should do a dance with just Johnny and Cassie." Tammy said. Cassie smiled. And I nodded. "I have the best song that they could dance to." Kira said putting a record on. The music started. "She don't know she's beautiful? Really Kira?" Cassie asked. "Hey think about it. The song fits." Was all she said. Then pushed us towards the middle of the lot. We danced. "Ok if he had to do that I think Darry should dance with Cassie." Soda said grinning. Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Good idea." Felicia said to him. "Come on you two. Please?" soda asked. Cassie rolled her eyes and Darry sighed. "I thought so." He said. Tammy looked like she was thinking about something. Cassie gave her a look. "I know. How about I hope you dance by Faith hill?"

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

Then we all went to bed after a few more dances. The girls got ready to leave and go back home.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**One more ch. Then this story is done.**

**Jaspers little punk rocker.**


	22. moving

**I only own Cassie.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Cassie pov.**

**A week later**

Johnny and I are loading up his car so we can go back to my hometown. My mom's house never soled and it's been abandoned so Johnny and I decided to live there. Tomorrow were leaving. I'm gonna miss Tulsa and I can tell Johnny will too. He keeps looking around the block. "What are you thinking about?" I asked wrapping my arms around him. "About how wired it's gonna be leaving here. And about the fact that we've been marred a week and haven't had sex yet." He said to me. "When we get to Tennessee." I whispered to him. Then kissed his neck and went inside.

The next morning everyone was up to tell us goodbye. After all that was done we got in the car and made the drive to Jackson Tennessee. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew Johnny was waking me up and I saw my house. A two story 3 bed two and a half bath. The only thing different was that the grass wasn't cut and my dogs weren't in the back yard.

When we got to the front door I got the key hidden on the mantle. When I opened the door Johnny picked me up and carried me in the house. Oh the irony.

*Johnny pov*

Cassie fell asleep in the car. She really is beautiful. I almost hit a tree. I need to pay attention to the rode. When I pulled up to the house I saw we were in a middle class neighborhood. Oh well. I woke her up and she unlocked the door. I picked her up and carried her in the house. All of the furniture was still there. When I set her down she took me around the house. Stopping at her brother's room. She opened the door went inside and sat on his bed looking around the dust covered room.

"I remember coming in here at night after a bad dream and waking Ethan up. He'd hug me and let me spend the night with him." She said. Running her hand over one of the pillows. I sat next to her and hugged her. "I think he'd be proud of you." I told her. Then we went to her room. She looked nervous.

Then she slipped my jacket and shirt off. I kissed her and ran my hands under her tank top slipping it off of her. Then it escaladed. I'm not gonna lie. The sex felt amazing. I've never felt anything like that before. And I could tell she felt the same, we fell asleep in each others arms. I knew the rest of our lives would be ok.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R **

**The end.**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker.**


End file.
